Conventionally, transfer sheets containing a light-accumulating pigment have been invented for realizing visibility in a dark place (as in Patent Document 1). The transfer sheet described in Patent Document 1 comprises a substrate and a transfer layer that is peelable from the substrate and contains a hot-melt adhesive particle and a light-accumulating pigment.